Horo Horo Flies
by VampireApple
Summary: Horo Horo tries to fly using an umbrella, a hockey stick and a fan. No pairings. Complete.


Kitty: This is based some book… The Flying Hokey Stick.

Poky: Mew. Hi!

Kitty: This is me cat. He scares me.

Disclamer: I don' own Shaman King, but Poky says he'll give me any anime or manga I want when he takes over the world.

Miseries voice: So you begin your tale with a young boy named Boro Boro.

Horo Horo: ()Randomly appears() ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ()sleeping()

Miseries voice: Boro Boro always wanted to fly, so one day he taped an umbrella, a hokey stick and a fan together.

Horo Horo: ()wakes up() IT'S HORO HORO! NOT BORO BORO! That name makes me sound boring…

Miseries voice: Taped an umbrella, a hokey stick and a fan together.

Horo Horo: Okay. ()tapes fan umbrella, a hokey stick and a fan together()

Miseries voice: Boro Boro is so happy that he jumps on the flying thingy and flies around the world.

Horo Horo: i()n winy voice() Do I have to?

Miseries voice: YES! NOW ACT HAPPY!

Horo Horo: What 's your name?

Miseries voice: Pilica.

Horo Horo: Really?

Miseries voice: No.

Horo Horo: X-x ()jump on fly thingy() I'm….. So…….. Happy?

Miseries voice: Soon Boro Boro comes to a burning building. He sees a boy crying for help.

Ren: ()appears in burning building () Why am I in a burning building? Is that smoke I smell? MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! HELP ME!

Horo Horo: I should help him…

Ren: ()running around in useless circles()

Horo Horo: I'll help him….. Yo! Ren hop on!

Ren: Okay!

Ren's hair: I'm still on fire… T.T

Miseries voice: ()dumps water on Ren's hair() Happy?

Ren's hair: Yes!

Ren: No……..XD

Miseries voice: Why not?

Ren: I'm wet. Need I say more?

Miseries voice: BE HAPPY!

Ren: 0o Yes sir.

Miseries voice: Now Boro Boro and Ben were flying along. They soon came to the sea, were they see two girls on a peace of wood.

Ren: MY NAME IS REN! R-E-N!

Wood: ()appears in water()

Jun & Pilica: () appear on wood()

Ren & Horo Horo: I'll save you sis! ()jump in water() I can't swim! ()drown()

Jun & Pilica: ()roll eyes() The water is only two feet deep.

Ren & Horo Horo: I know that!

Miseries voice: Boro Boro, Ben, Bun and Bilica all jump on the flying thingy and keeping on fly.

Jun: MY NAME IS JUN! J-U-N!

Pilica: I'M PILICA! P-I-L-I-C-A! Do you like the letter B?

Miseries voice: No. Why?

Jun, Pilica, Ren & Horo Horo: -.-

Miseries voice: Anyhoo-

Ren: Anyhoo? Who says _that_ any more?

Horo Horo: Dude. You just did..

Ren: x.x THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

Miseries voice: Boro Boro, Ben, Bun and Bilica all ride the flying thingy and soon come to an island. Were they see two boys being chased by loins.

X-laws: ()dressed in loin outfits()

Lyserg: I'm not happy. XD

Miseries voice: ()to X-laws() CHASE THOSE BOYS! ()points Hao & Yoh()

Pilica: How can a miseries voice point when it's only a voice?

X-laws: ()start to chase Yoh & Hao() KILL HAO! KILL HAO!

Yoh & Hao: ()Scream like little girls and run away() AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHELP US!

Every one but Hao, Miseries voice & Yoh: -.-

Jeanne: Do you have to kill Yoh?

Miseries voice: No. Ya'll just need to chase him. And don't kill Hao. Then Boro Boro and the gang will save them.

Lyserg: Ya'll?

Miseries voice: THE AUTHOR MADE ME DO IT!

Author: SSSSHHH! Don't tell any one I love that word!

Miseries voice: I thought you love the word random.

Every one but Miseries voice & Author:………. ()stears()

Author: I love say' in 'Hey Ya'll!' But Random is my favorite word. AND ALWAYS HAVE IT IN CAPS!

Miseries voice: Yes mam!

Every one but Miseries voice & Author:………. ()smirks()

Author: Good. Now get back to the fic!

Miseries voice: Yes.

Hao: She's your boss? You have to do what she says?

Miseries voice: T.T Yes. T.T

Author: BACK TO THE FIC!

Jeanie: But… Do you have to?

Miseries voice: Yes.

X-Laws: Fine. ()chase Hao and Yoh()

Jeanne: I'm fine killing Hao, but not Yoh!

Yoh: Yah!

Hao: T.T Poo!

Miseries voice: While the loins where chasing the good twin and the bad twin, our hero, Boro Boro, saw them and flew to help.

Horo Horo: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Pilica: WAKE UP! YOH NEEDS OUR HELP!

Hao: What about me? T.T No one loves me! I feel unloved!

Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU!

Hao: I fell loved now!

Horo Horo: ()wakes up() What? ()sees Yoh() I'll save you Yoh! ()jumps off hokey stick()

Miseries voice: ()slaps head() You where suppose to fly down there.

Horo Horo: WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER! ()drowning() Help?

Ren: Leave him there

Miseries voice: ()picks up Horo Horo and puts him on hokey stick() NOW BE A GOOD BOY, BORO BORO AND DO IT RIGHT!

Horo Horo: ()Flies and puts Yoh on hokey stick()

Hao: T.T What about me? I CAN'T FEEL THE LOVE POEPLE!

Yoh: ()pulls Hao up on hokey stick()

Hao: I can feel the love now poeple

Miseries voice: They all fly home and every one lives happy ever after eating Poky and drinking green tea in a hot tub with their P.J's on. Good bye!

Author: That's not a real ending. TELL A GOOD ENDING FOR MY FIC! NOW!

Miseries voice: Fine! ()pouts() Jun and Ren pulled the X-laws up onto the hokey stick.

Jun and Ren: ()pull the X-laws up onto the hokey stick()

X-laws:

Jeanne: Thank you so much!

Lyserg: ()sitting on Hao() I hope this kills him!

Author: NO TALKING BOUT DEATH IN ME FIC!

Lyserg: ()pouts() Fine. I'm hurting Hao!

Hao: ()glares()

Lyserg: ()glares back()

Miseries voice: They all flew back to Ren and Jun's house. Every one became friends. Even the X-laws and Hao.

Lyserg, Hao and Jeanne: ()smiling and holding hands()

Miseries voice: Until Anna found Yoh.

Anna: YOH!

Every one: ()runs and hides from Anna's wrath()

Yoh: Hi Anna. What some Coke?

Anna: Okay!

Every one: ()comes back out()

Miseries voice: And every one stayed at Jun's and Ren's drinking Coke. The end.

Author: Much better!

Kitty: Well, hope ya'll like it!

Poky:… Yah… This is stupid.

Kitty: Shut up.


End file.
